We propose to purchase an integrated robotic macromolecular crystallization, visualization and data management system. This equipment will allow researchers at UT Southwestern Medical Center (UTSWMC) to set up and evaluate crystallization trials more quickly, efficiently, comprehensively and reproducibly than is now possible. Most importantly, because of reduced sample requirements, the proposed system will permit crystallization trials on many previously inaccessible, precious targets, such as large complexes, eukaryotic proteins and membrane proteins. [unreadable] UTSWMC has a thriving Structural Biology community, consisting of ten "traditional" crystallography groups and the Structural Biology Laboratory (SBL), a unique core facility that allows any researcher on campus to engage in crystallographic projects without having to establish instrumentation or initial expertise. The proposed equipment will be housed in our shared X-ray Facility and will be maintained by the SBL staff of two research-track faculty, a research scientist and a trained technician, all funded locally. In addition to the ten "traditional" crystallography groups, over 20 groups at UTSWMC are now conducting crystallographic projects through the SBL. Crystallization automation equipment is thus crucial for maintaining and augmenting our program to provide structural information structural information for diverse basic and translational research. [unreadable] As one of the basic pillars of biomedical research, Structural Biology is vital for understanding many diseases on a molecular level. Structural Biology often serves as a basis for devising therapeutic strategies, for example through structure-based drug design. The robotic system that we propose for purchase will help to facilitate these aims. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]